Nasse Katzen
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Was geschieht, wenn eine panische Hermine durch widrige Umstände in der Wanne des damit ganz und gar nicht einverstandenen Severus Snape landet? Als reine Albernheit gestartet ab dem zweite Teil anders... ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Kapitel 1

_Wie das so ist... mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles – vor allem Dank für die Inspiration und das Erschaffen unseres verehrten Herrn Professor...._

_Liebe Leser_

_Vorab ein paar klärende Worte:_

_Nasse Katzen wurde geschrieben in Anlehnung an eine sogenannte "Story-Challenge" in der vorgegebene Elemente in eine Story eingebaut werden müssen. Für diese Challenge, die die "Schaumbad-Challenge" gennant wurde, wurden Elemente vorgegeben wie: Eine Sandelholzkerze, der Satz "Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das scheißegal", die Fakten, daß einer der beiden in der Wanne sein muß und der andere hinzukommt, oder daß eine dritte Person hinzukommen muß, wahlweise Draco, Albus oder Minerva und so weiter._

_Dadurch ergeben sich natürlich Dinge, die in einer "freien" Story so mit Sicherheit nicht entstanden wären - wie z.B. der Logikfehler, daß Hermines Kater sicherlich nicht einfach so in Snapes Räume hineinkommen könnte - aber wenn man sich derlei Kleinigkeiten einfach mit einem zwinkernden Auge wegdenkt, bleibt eine Story die einfach nur rundum albern gedacht war und trotzdem "halbwegs" in character bleiben sollte - - - hüstel - - - halbwegs...._

_Eigentlich bestand sie nur aus Kapitel 1...._

_...bis ich diverse Mails bekommen habe, von Lesern, die mich baten, die "Detention" doch bitte auch noch zu schreiben grins._

_DAS geht dann in eine gänzlich andere - und überhaupt nicht mehr "komische" Richtung...._

_Aber lest selbst... Viel Vergnügen_

_Satia Entreri_

_-.-.-.-_

**NASSE KATZEN**

**Kapit****el 1**

Endlich.... ENDLICH konnte er in die Wanne. Den ganzen Tag hatte Severus Snape sich auf diesen Moment gefreut. Selten waren ihm die Gryffindor-Kids so auf den Geist gegangen wie heute - und dann noch gemeinsam mit ihnen im Garten unter Sprouts wachsamen Augen mit den reifen Alraunen hantieren zu müssen, hatte ihm den Rest gegeben.

Der Unterricht war noch nicht ganz beendet gewesen, da war er auch schon in seine Räumen geeilt und hatte die Wanne auf ganz unmagische Weise vollaufen lassen.

"Blubber, blubber, Schaum statt Krach - ich steig in die Wanne und bleib nur drei Sekunden wach" stieg ihm ein alberner Reim ein, den Lupin immer gesungen hatte, wenn er völlig erschlagen von seinen Mond-Touren wiederkam und sich in ein Bad sinken ließ - vorzugsweise SEIN Bad, weil er damals kein eigenes hatte und nicht die Gemeinschaftsbadewannen nutzen wollte.

Aber heute hatte er seine Wanne für sich alleine. Er zündete noch eine Sandelholzkerze an und ließ sich mit einem lauten Ausruf von Vergnügen in das heiße Wasser sinken.

"Aaaaahhhhhh....", er schloß die Augen. Herrlich...

Er hatte sich gerade den Rückenschrubber gegriffen, als er aus seinem Wohnzimmer ein Geräusch hörte.

Na toll... das fehlte ihm noch, daß ihn jemand beim Baden störte - und wie kam dieser Jemand überhaupt in seine Räume? Er erhob sich aus der Wanne und war im Begriff wieder aus ihr herauszusteigen.

Der Ärger über unerwarteten Besuch wandelte sich jedoch abrupt in Bestürzung, als er ein laut kratzendes Geräusch hörte, daß in schnellem Tempo auf das Badezimmer zukam.

Er wollte gerade das erste Bein aus der Wanne herausheben, als Krummbein, Hermine Grangers Katze mit einem lauten Fauchen ins Badezimmer gerast kam und mit einem kreischenden Geräusch exakt auf die Wanne zusprang.

"NEIN!!!" versuchte Snape kreischend das rote Fellknäul abzuwehren. Er streckte die Hände abwehrend nach vorne, aber so hektisch, daß er das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem lauten Platschen hintenüber wieder in die Wanne fiel. Das Wasser schwappte literweise über den Rand und Snape fand sich gemeinsam mit Krummbein wieder schaumbedeckt unter der Wasseroberfläche.

Die Katze, die ganz offensichtlich nicht beabsichtigt hatte, ein Bad zu nehmen, schriekte laut auf und setzte alles was sie zur Verfügung hatte - also in erster Linie ihre Krallen - ein, um wieder aus der Wanne herauszukommen. Dabei schlug sie eben diese in den Zaubertrankmeister, der nun ebenfalls laut aufschrie: "Ich bring dich um du Scheißviel!!!" Er schlug wild um sich, um die Katze irgendwie wieder aus der Wanne herauszuwerfen.

"Tun Sie ihm nichts, Professor!!!! Er kann nichts dafür!"

"GRANGER!!!???" Der Kater war irgendwie unter Wasser unter ihn geraten, wo er sich jetzt angesichts des Mangels an Atemluft besonders heftig wehrte. Eine Kralle traf Snape an einer extrem empfindlichen Stelle, er machte eine weitere hektische Ausweichbewegung, fand aber wieder keinen Halt und rutschte weg.

"GRANGER, NEHMEN SIE DAS MISTVIECH HIER WEG!! AUA!!!"

Hermine stürzte zu ihm und griff nach Krummbein. Sie war sofort ebenfalls pladdernaß, weil Snape beim neuerlichen Ausrutschen wieder etliches der Wannenfüllung über den Rand beförderte.

"Halten Sie...." keuchte sie "doch mal STILL!!!"

Sie sah, daß Krummbein im Begriff war, unter Snape durchzutauchen und packte kurzerhand tief in die Wanne - bekam aber nicht den Kater zu fassen, sondern ihren Zaubertranklehrer, der einen entsetzten Schrei von sich gab.

"WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN!!!!"

"Entschuldigen Sie!!! Er kann doch nichts dafür - er ist krank und er braucht Hilfe"

"Ehrlich gesagt, Hermine, IST MIR DAS SCHEISSEGAL!!!"

Er schlug vor Entrüstung mit beiden Armen heftig ins Wasser, was eine erneute überschwappende Welle zur Folge hatte die nun Hermine aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Auf dem nassen Boden gab es für ihre Schuhe kein Halten mehr und während Krummbein endlich einen Satz machte, der ihn aus der Wanne und sofort auch aus dem Badezimmer brachte, fiel Hermine mit einem gellenden Aufschrei zu Snape in die Wanne hinein.

Was sie dort augenblicklich veranstaltete, war der Szenerie mit Krummbein von gerade nicht unähnlich.

Einen Moment schlug Snape wieder abwehrend um sich, während Hermine überall Halt suchte, wobei sie allerdings immer nur auf die nackte Haut von Snape traf, der sie immer sofort wieder auszweichen versuchte, als habe sie sich an ihm verbrannt. Das Bild der beiden in der Wanne bot panisches Desaster, bis Snape sich mit vor Wut hochrotem Kopf stocksteif hinsetzte und sie mit vor Gift und Galle zu winzigen Schlitzen verengten, funkelnden Augen mit gepresster Stimme ankeifte: "VERSCHWINDEN SIE AUS MEINER WANNE!!! 500 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR!!!"

(Ein einsamer Gryffindor-Schüler, der in der Eingangshalle gerade unter den Punkte-Gläsern hindurchging, wurde ohnmächtig, als er sah, was mit dem Punktestand seines Hauses mit einem Schlag geschah - man brachte ihn schleunigst auf die Krankenstation, während unter den Gryffindors Panik ausbrach... aber das nur am Rande...)

Hermine gab es auf, mit wilden Ruderbewegungen ihren Weg aus dem Wasser zu suchen. Und mit vor Scham fast platzendem Kopf ließ sie sich resignierend in die Wanne fallen.

Jetzt saß sie - quer zur eigentlichen Richtung - auf Snapes nacktem Schoß, den Rücken gegen die eine Seite der Wanne gelehnt und die Beine auf der anderen Seite über den Rand gelegt.

Fassungslos sah sie ihn an, während ihr das schaumige Wasser in dicken Rinnsaalen aus den klatschnassen Haaren lief. Auch er triefte und pustete sich einige Wassertropfen von der Nase weg.

"Severus? Sind Sie da? Haben Sie den roten Kater von Hermine Granger gesehen? Das ganze Schloß ist auf der Suche nach dem Tier und Ihre Türe stand offen", kam eine Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Nein... bitte nein... hallte es in Snapes Kopf - nicht Minerva - nicht hier - nicht jetzt. Der Tag hätte so schön zuende gehen können... er hatte, trotz des Ärgers vom Vormittag noch gar keine Kopfschmerzen gehabt - diese stellten sich jetzt aber mit dem vertrauten Start-Pochen in seinen Schläfen ein.

Er ließ jetzt ebenfalls locker, stellte einen Ellenbogen auf dem Rand der Wanne auf und stützte völlig entnervt sein Kinn auf seiner Hand ab und verdrehte die Augen nach oben.

Sein Gesichtausdruck war steinerweichend frustriert.

"Der Kater ist schon wieder raus, Minerva", rief er ins Schicksal ergeben ins Wohnzimmer hinein.

"Kann ich hereinkommen?" mit diesen Worten stand sie auch schon im Tührrahmen. "OH GOTT!!!"

McGonagall war sofort wieder einen Schritt zurückgesprungen, um nicht sehen zu können, was sie aber natürlich trotzdem erkannt hatte.

"Severus, ist das Miss Granger da bei Ihnen in der Wanne???"

"Wonach sah es denn aus?", giftete er ihr zu.

"Könnten Sie mich jetzt bitte von dieser Gryffindor befreien, die offenbar den Weg aus meiner Wanne nicht selbst findet?"

Hermine schloß die Augen, bewegte sich nicht und hoffte, daß gar nicht auffallen würde, daß sie da war - vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück?

Oh - mein - Gott... ging es ihr durch den Kopf - ich sitzte genau in der Mitte... ich sitze auf - seinem ...

Sie preßte die Augen noch fester zu. Wenn sie nur fest genug die Situation ignorierte, wäre sie vielleicht gleich ganz von alleine wieder vorbei?!

"Nein, nein, Severus! Das machen Sie bitte alleine, ich suche den Kater. Miss Granger - ich erwarte Sie nach diesem Vorfall in meinem Büro!" McGonagalls Stimme klang etwas kratzig und einen Moment später hörte man die Tür zu Snapes Wohnbereich zufallen.

Hermine hielt die Augen zu - ignoriiieeeren - das KONNTE nicht real sein - es war VÖLLIG undenkbar, daß sie in Professor Snapes Badewanne auf seinem nackten Schoß saß, selber pudelnaß war und auf ihn tropfte. Es MUSSTE ein Traum sein.

Aufwachen, Hermine - AUFWACHEN!!!

"Ähem..." - Snape räusperte sich.

"Ähm - haben Sie vor, heute noch meine Wanne zu verlassen, Miss Granger?"

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, ein Zauberspruch liege auf ihr - sie fühlte sich völlig außerstande sich zu bewegen.

"MISS GRANGER!!!" fauchte er sie an.

Jetzt riß sie die Augen auf und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sie wollte etwas sagen - etwas passendes - etwas erklärendes - etwas entschuldigendes. Aber ihr fiel absolut nichts ein!

Hinzu kam, daß sie deutlich sehen konnte, daß Krummbein Snape ziemlich übel mitgespielt hatte. Er war völlig zerkratzt.

An einigen Stellen seiner nassen Haut traten Blutstropfen hervor.

Er sah sie genervt-interessiert an und trommelte mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand auf dem Wannenrand.

"...Und?", er legte den Kopf schief.

"... passiert hier heute nochmal was? Sie sitzen auf mir, falls Ihnen das noch nicht aufgefalen sein sollte!"

Oh man - es war nur noch so viel Wasser in der Wanne, daß seine Beine und der "ähem"-Teil bedeckt war. Sie saß unmittelbar vor seiner nassen Brust, seinen nassen Schultern und sie konnte sehen, daß er ganz enorm gut gebaut war! Das hätte sie nie vermutet! Er schien zu trainieren - die Haut war hell und sehr ebenmäßig und darunter zeichneten sich in langen, schmalen Bahnen feste Muskeln ab.

Atemlos blieb sie sitzen und starrte seinen Körper an.

Snape blickte sie erst verärgert, dann fragend, dann erstaunt und dann plötzlich lachend an.

Er lehnte sich zurück und lachte laut los.

"Das darf doch jetzt echt nicht wahr sein!!! Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Miss Granger, daß Sie jetzt hier sitzen bleiben und mich so angucken, wie Sie mich angucken. Haben Sie noch nie einen Mann gesehen?"

"Noch nicht von so nah - und nicht so", hauchte Sie und kam sich völlig lächerlich vor.

Als sie den Blick senkte, stellte sie zu ihrem großen Entsetzen fest, daß die Bluse die sie trug den größten Teil ihrer Blickdichte eingebüßt hatte, als sie in die Wanne gefalllen war.

Was tun - was tun? Wenn sie aus der Wanne rauswollte, mußte sie sich zwangsläufig auf ihm abstützen...

Aber endlich schien er Mitleid zu haben, packte sie an der Taille und hob sie mit einer Leichtigkeit von sich runter, die sie für einen Atemzug vor Verehrung schwindelig machte. Sie hatte nie den MANN in ihm gesehen, aber er war einer - und WAS für einer - wie sie nun fasziniert feststellte!

Gemeinsam schafften sie es aus der rutschigen Wanne heraus, deren Wasserspiegel, als niemand mehr darin saß, nur noch eine gute Handbreit hoch war.

Professor Snape stand ohne jede Spur von Scham nackt vor ihr und sah mit verschränkten Armen und seinem üblichen Sarkasmus im Gesicht auf sie herab. Die Luft im Badezimmer war im Gegensatz zum Wasser sehr kühl gewesen und deshalb stiegen von seiner Haut feine Nebel auf. Dann griff er ohne Eile nach einem Handtuch und wickelte es sich um die schmalen Hüften.

So wieder gut verpackt sah er sie grinsend an. Er versuchte, seinen üblichen ernsten Ton anzuschlagen, aber es gelang ihm beim besten Willen nicht.

"Ich erwarte Sie heute abend zum Nachsitzen - wieviele Tage Sie sich das jetzt eingefangen haben, entscheide ich erst heute abend. Und wenn Sie jetzt nicht sofort das Bad verlassen, lege ich Sie übers Knie.

"WAS?", fassungslos sah sie ihn an. Hatte er das Ernst gemein? Professor Severus Snape hatte noch nie etwas NICHT ernst gemeint.

"Nein, Miss Granger, daß habe ich nicht ernst gemeint - aber wenn Sie nicht in zwei Augenaufschlägen aus meinen Räumen verschwinden, passiert hier noch etwas Unerwartetes - und DAS meine ich ernst." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die nassen Haare und drehte sich zum Waschbecken um.

"Raus jetzt!" fauchte er - obwohl Hermine immer noch glaubte, den leicht grinsenden Unterton zu hören.

Endlich kam Bewegung in sie und sie verließ fluchtartig seine Räume.

... und konnte den ganzen Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, ob er seine "Drohung" wahr gemacht hätte, wenn sie geblieben wäre...


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

1 Zwölftel einer Stunde...

Fünf Minuten...

300 Sekunden...

100 unruhige Atemzüge...

Fünf Minuten konnten eine Ewigkeit sein.

Seit fünf Minuten stand Hermine neben dem Waschbecken in Professor Snapes Unterrichtsraum und sah ihm zu, wie er wortlos seine Hände von einer dunkelblauen Farbe reinigte, die von einem Zaubertrank-Experiment dort verblieben war.

Seit fünf Minuten rieb er mit einer unfassbaren Ruhe seine Hände immer wieder aufs neue sorgfältig mit einer elfenbeinfarbenen Paste ein, die einen angenehmen Duft verströmte und wusch diese Paste dann ebenso sorgfältig und langsam wieder ab.

Jedesmal wurde der blaue Farbton ein wenig blasser.

Jedesmal spülte das fließende Wasser seine Finger wieder sauber.

Jedesmal durchzog Hermine dieses unruhige Gefühl, wenn sie seine langen Finger betrachtete, die von dem offenbar kalten Wasser nass glänzten.

Die Nagelbetten seiner Fingerspitzen hatten von der Kälte und dem ständigen Reiben eine sehr lebendige Farbe angenommen, von denen sich das Weiß der erstaunlich langen Nagelspitzen sehr kontrastreich abhob.

Hermine fiel ein, daß er seine langen Nägel oft benutzte, wenn es darum ging, winzige Teile von Zutaten abzutrennen, oder kleinste Fäden aus benötigten Pflanzen herauszuziehen.

Und sie waren außergewöhnlich gepflegt.

Von der blauen Farbe war nur noch ein Hauch zu sehen.

Und wieder griffen die Fingerspitzen der einen Hand in den Tigel und holten eine nußgroße Menge der Paste heraus. Und wieder verteilte er sie seelenruhig erst auf den Innenflächen seiner Hände.

Dann umfaßte die rechte Hand die linke, verteilte die Paste auf dem Handrücken. Dann tat die linke Hand das gleiche mit der rechten.

Hermine hätte die Augen schließen können und trotzdem gewußt, welche Bewegungen nun folgten.

Aber sie sah weiter zu, wie er nun Finger für Finger die Paste sorgfältig verteilte, um sich zum Schluß wieder den Rändern der Nagelbetten zu widmen, bevor er seine Hände erneut unter das fließende Wasser hielt und die Paste in aller Ruhe abspülte.

Jetzt konnte Hermine keine Farbe mehr erkennen.

Die Schulsprecherin war auf der einen Seite dankbar, daß sie seine Hände betrachten konnte, seit er ihr befohlen hatte, zu warten, wärend er sich "nur eben kurz" die Hände waschen würde, weil sie jedesmal wenn sie seine hochgewachsene Gestalt betrachtete, sie nur wieder das Bild des nassen, entkleideten, so unerwartet gut gebauten Mannes vor sich sah.

Auf der anderen Seite war ihr die intensive Betrachtung seiner agilen Hände nun quasi genauso durch und durch gegangen.

Sie mußte die Vorstellung, sie wieder auf ihrer Haut zu fühlen mit Kraft niederkämpfen! Immer wieder!

Und es hatte dabei nicht wirklich geholfen, daß seine Hände naß waren...

Er hatte inzwischen ein Handtuch gegriffen und trocknete sich die Hände mit der gleichen Sorgfalt ab, mit der er sie gerade gewaschen hatte.

Und als sie trocken waren, griff er nach einem anderen Tigel, öffnete ihn, holte mit einem Finger eine kleine Menge einer anderen zartgrünen Paste heraus, verschloss das Gefäß wieder und begann, die Creme auf seinen Händen zu verteilen.

Dabei sah er allerdings nicht mehr, wie bei der bisherigen Prozedur, seine Hände an sondern Hermine.

Diese allerdings hielt den Blick wie hypnotisiert auf seinen Fingern, die nach wie vor in steter, sanfter aber intensiver Bewegung waren.

Der Hauch eines Schmunzelns überzog sein Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, warum sie so fasziniert auf seine Hände starrte.

Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, und er schloß seine Handgelenke in die Prozedur mit ein, hielt die Hände bewußt so, daß sie sie noch besser sehen konnte und veränderte das Einreiben der Handflächen, der Handrücken und der einzelnen Finger auf eine Weise, die Hermine schlucken ließ.

Er lachte leise auf eine Art, die sie mit peinlich geröteten Wangen hochschrecken ließ, und begab sich zu seinem Pult.

"So, da wären Sie also, Miss Granger. Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich keine Erkältung zugezogen, bei dem Versuch, Ihre Katze aus meiner Wanne herauszuzholen. Ich kann hoffentlich davon ausgehen, daß das Tier inzwischen in sicherem Gewahrsam ist?"

Hermine riß sich zusammen und folgte ihm zum Pult.

Sie standen sich jetzt gegenüber, wenn man davon absah, daß der Tisch zwischen ihnen stand.

"Ja, der KATER..." sie betonte das Geschlecht "... ist wieder in meinem Zimmer."

Snape sah sie von oben herab an.

"Sind Sie wirklich der Meinung, daß dieser leicht rebellische Unterton angesichts Ihrer momentanen Lage angebracht ist?"

"Ich habe hier heute abend eine Strafarbeit abzuleisten. Es war nie die Rede davon, daß ich nicht frei sprechen darf. Abgesehen davon ist es wohl kaum rebellisch zu nennen, wenn ich Sie auf das Geschlecht meines Haustieres aufmerksam mache."

Snape war irritiert. Es war nicht die Art der Schulsprecherin, derart patzige Antworten zu geben. Er führte das auf ihre mehr als ungewöhnliche Begegnung in seinem Bad zurück und ging davon aus, daß sie damit ihre Unsicherheit üerspielte. Er fragte sich amüsiert, wie weit sie gehen würde.

"Wenn Sie in diesem Ton mit mir weitersprechen, werde ich Ihnen das Sprechen für heute abend gänzlich untersagen.", drohte er ihr.

Hermines Schultern strafften sich. Sie schien nicht nachgeben zu wollen. Sie wagte sogar einen herausfordernden Blick.

"Das muß die Erfüllung eines Traumes sein, gerade mir das Sprechen verbieten zu dürfen."

Snape schnappte innerlich nach Luft - ließ sich aber nach außen nichts anmerken. Sie legte es wirklich darauf an.

Jetzt verschränkte sie sogar die Ame.

"Sagen Sie mir bitte, was meine Strafarbeit ist, Professor."

Er überlegte.

Sah sie an.

Von oben bis unten.

Hermines Wangen wurden angesichts seiner Musterung wieder rot. Ob er daran dachte, daß ihre Bluse bei iher letzten Begegnung fast durchsichtig gewesen war?

Aber sein Blick wanderte ihren kompletten Körper herab und wieder herauf, soweit das Pult dies zuließ.

Als er wieder in ihrem Gesicht angekommen war, lächelte er ein Lächeln, das nichts Gutes verhieß.

Hermine wurde kalt. Sie hätte nicht so frech sein sollen!

"Wenn Sie mich schon so richtig auf meine Träume aufmerksam machen, Miss Granger, werde ich mir den von Ihnen genannten nun in der Tat erfüllen. Ich verbiete Ihnen, den Rest des heutigen Abends zu sprechen, es sei denn, Sie werden konkret dazu aufgefordert."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn direkt an. Der Kampfgeist war in ihr erwacht und jetzt war sowiso schon alles zu spät.

"Wollen Sie mich mit einem Fluch belegen, der das bewirkt?"

Snape kam mit langsamen, sehr langsamen Schritten um das Pult herum.

"Nein, Miss Granger, das hatte ich nicht vor. Ich hatte eigentlich nur vor, es Ihnen zu befehlen und war davon ausgegangen, daß Sie diese Order befolgen."

Er war bereits halb um das Pult herum und Hermine konnte seine Aura fast körperlich spüren und fragte sich, was geschehen würde, wenn er noch näher kam.

Oh Merlin, da war wieder dieses Bild in ihrem Kopf. Seine heiße, nasse Haut von der in dem kühlen Badezimmer leichte Nebelschwaden aufstiegen.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ihr Atem wurde flacher. Sie hasste ihn dafür! Aber sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

Seine Augen ließen ihre ebenfalls keine Sekunde los.

Und dann machte sie eine atemberaubende Entdeckung. Sie konnte sehen, daß seine Atemzüge nicht so tief waren wie gerade eben noch, daß seine Augen einen merkwürdigen Glanz bekommen hatten, der sonst nicht da war und als er still vor ihr stehenblieb und sich nicht weiter bewegte, konnte sie an seinem Hals als hauchzarte, pulsierende Bewegung seinen Herzschlag erkennen. Seinen - schnellen! - Herzschlag.

"Sie lieben es, Befehle zu erteilen, nicht wahr?" Sie hatte leise, aber trotzdem herausfordernd gesprochen.

"Oh ja.", antwortete er belustigt. "Glücklicherweise gibt es zu mir immer Gegenstücke, die es begrüßen, Befehle entgegenzunehmen."

"Das begrüßt niemand, Professor."

"Wenn Sie sich da nicht mal irren."

"Sie wollen mir sagen, es gibt Menschen die es genießen, Befehle entgegenzunehmen? Das soll doch wohl ein Witz sein."

"Sie wären überrascht, Miss Granger."

Sein Geist wurde überflutet von Bildern der Schülerin vor ihm in Posen in denen er sie sich besser nicht vorstellen sollte. Er unterdrückte einen Laut, der in der jetztigen Situation höchst unpassend gewesen wäre und verfluchte sich dafür, daß diese Gedanken aufkamen - ausgerechnet in Bezug auf SIE. Aber das Bild ihres Körpers, der von der nassen Kleidung eher betont als verhüllt worden war, hatte in ihm eine Kettenreaktion an Gefühlen ausgelöst. Ein schöner Körper - vervollkommnet durch einen außergewöhnlichen Verstand - oh ja, sie wäre eine perfekte Gespielin in dem immer wiederkehrenden Spiel um die Macht zwischen Mann und Frau. Und er wußte, daß sie es genießen würde. Aber sie war außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Sie würde sich niemals darauf einlassen. Er fand, daß er sich, angesichts ihrer Provokationen sehr gut hielt.

"Nennen Sie mir nur EINE Situation, in der jemand es genossen hat, von Ihnen einen Befehl entgegenzunehmen.", fauchte sie ihn an.

"Das kann man nicht einfach erzählen, Miss Granger. Damit sie das nachvollziehen können, müßten sie in der Situation sein."

Er hatte das Gefühl, seidene Tücher und weiche, schmale Seile in seinen Händen fühlen zu können, die genutzt weden wollten, die perfekt mit ihrer Haut harmonieren würden, und schloß für einen sehr kurzen Moment die Augen, um nicht laut zu seufzen. Bei Merlin - konnte sie nicht aufhören zu reden?

Hermine lachte währenddessen triumphierend.

"Tja. Daran wird es dann wohl scheitern. Ich könnte niemals begeistert sein, einem Befehl zu gehorchen. Einer Bitte nachkommen, natürlich. Einen Wunsch erfüllen, sicher. Aber einem Befehl gehorchen? Niemals."

"Gerade Sie wären dazu sehr wohl in der Lage.", gab er zurück und veränderte seinen Blick auf eine Weise, die ihr durch und durch ging. Er hatte diesen Kommentar nicht unterdrücken können. Die ganze Frau war eine einzige Herausforderung! Ihm war schon lange aufgefallen, wie schön sie geworden war, aber jetzt glühte sie förmlich vor Erregung. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie seine Hände betrachtet hatte, er hatte gesehen, wie sie darauf reagiert hatte und er er hatte sehr konkrete Vorstellungen davon, wie eine Nacht mit ihr aussehen könnte.

"Wetten nicht?"

"Wetten wohl?"

Sie starrten sich an, als wollten sie ihren Gegenüber damit alleine in die Knie zwingen.

"Ok."

"Ok."

Snape nahm abprupt ihre Hand und drückte sie einmal fest, um die Wette zu besiegeln, was Hermine so erschreckte, daß sie einen kleinen Hüpfer machte.

"Gut - dann gilt diese Wette also. Ich denke, es sollt ausreichen, wenn ich sie nach ihrem Bestehen der Abschlußprüfungen in zwei Wochen gewinne. Einverstanden? Ich möchte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht so sehr in Anspruch nehmen wie es dafür erforderlich wäre, bevor Sie nicht die Prüfungen abgeschlossen haben. Außerdem hätte der Schulleiter aus diversen Gründen etwas gegen diese Wette, solange Sie hier Schülerin sind."

Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals und innerlich ohrfeigte sie sich mehrfach für ihre Idiotie, sich auf eine Wette mit Professor Snape einzulassen!!!

Aber es war gesagt, und sie war eine Gryffindor! Sie würde diese Wette gewinnen!

Sie konnte auch nicht wirklich ein Problem darin sehen, denn sie wußte, daß sie es niemals genießen würde, Befehle zu empfangen und insofern drohte eigentlich keine Gefahr, oder?

Aber da war dieser Blick des Professors gewesen!

Snape sah sie noch einmal intensiv an und ging dann wieder um das Pult herum.

"Sie sind für heute abend entlassen."

"Aber meine Strafarbeit?"

"Das verschieben wir."

"Ich..."

"Diskutieren Sie darüber gefälligst nicht! Gehen Sie."

Ehe sie sich versah, stand sie wieder außerhalb des Schulzimmers.

In zwei Wochen also...


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Die Abschlußprüfungen waren geschafft.

Warum war sie dann nicht erleichtert?

Sie war Jahrgangsbeste geworden.

Warum feierte sie dann nicht?

Gestern war der letzte Schultag gewesen. Sie war keine Schülerin mehr.

Warum jubilierte sie nicht?

Heute würde sie das letzte Mal den verhassten Zaubertrankmeister sehen müssen.

Warum war sie dann so überaus nervös?

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren wie in Trance verlaufen. Sie hatte systematisch den kompletten Stoff noch einmal durchgearbeitet, kaum geschlafen, falsch gegessen und dramatisch zuviel Kaffee getrunken.

Speziell auf letzteres führte sie daher auch ihre innere Unruhe zurück.

Selbstverständlich hatte die Tatsache, daß sie für diesen Abend mit Professor Snape verabredet war, nichts mit dieser inneren Unruhe zu tun.

Man würde schließlich lediglich über seine abstrusen Ideen diskutieren - und erstmals konnte er ihr keine Hauspunkte abziehen, wenn sie ihre Meinung sagte! Sie fragte sich wirklich, wie er sie von seiner Theorie überzeugen wollte.

Er hatte sie in den letzten zwei Wochen dermaßen ignoriert, daß sie schon fast geglaubt hatte, ihre Wette gelte nicht mehr. Aber heute morgen - an ihrem ersten Tag den sie nicht mehr als Schülerin begonnen hatte - hatte sie eine Nachricht in ihrem Zimmer vorgefunden, die ihr mitteilte, daß er sie abends zur Einlösung der Wette erwartete. Sie solle sich elegant kleiden, da er beabsichtige, sie zum Essen auszuführen.

Mit großen Augen hatte sie den letzten Satz wieder und wieder gelesen. Essen gehen? Mit Snape? Die Reaktionen die sie verspürte konnten gegensetzlicher nicht sein.

Ihr Kopf sagte sofort "Natürlich nicht!"

Ihr Bauch hingegen gab ein leises und trotzdem intensives, ziehendes "Ja" von sich.

Völlig verwirrt setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und dachte darüber nach, ob sie der Einladung folgen sollte oder nicht.

Sie konnte nicht mehr sagen, wann diese Gedanken abgebrochen worden und ersetzt worden waren durch Überlegungen, was sie tragen würde.

In der feiernden Horde von Schülern fiel abends nicht auf, daß sie sich schnell zurückgezogen hatte und eine halbe Stunde später, traf sie außerhalb der Apparierbarriere auf einen außergewöhnlich gekleideten Snape, der sie mit anerkennendem Blick kurz betrachtete. Hermine trug zum ersten Mal eine Robe, die den Festroben einiger Lehrer nicht unähnlich war. So dunkelrot, daß sie fast schwarz wirkte, mit dezenten, goldenen Stickereien. Ihre Haare lagen in dicken Locken auf der Robe auf und das Haarband, das aus dem gleichen Material gearbeitet war wie die Robe hielt sie elegant aus dem Gesicht heraus. Das schwarze, weichfallende Kleid, das sie unter der Robe trug, war unter ihrer Brust mit einem breiten Band gebunden und fiel von dort an in weichen Wellen bis zum Boden herab.

Auch seine Kleidung war beeindruckend. Seine typische, schwarze, hochgeschlossene Lehrerrobe war durch einen dunkelgrünen Traum aus Samt und Brokat ersetzt, unter dem er ein weites, schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose trug. Seine Haare, die im Laufe der letzten zwei Jahre länger geworden waren, hatte er mit einem Samtband nach hinten gebunden. Ihr blieb bei seinem Anblick kurz die Luft weg.

Sie betrachteten sich - beide ein Schmunzeln unterdrückend - und beide unnötigerweise ein klein wenig außer Atem - bis er ihr mit erstaunlich freundlicher Miene einen Arm reichte.

"Ich freue mich, daß Sie gekommen sind, Miss Granger, und hoffe, daß wir den Abend genießen werden. Sie sehen bezaubernd..." er hielt inne, betrachtete sie noch einmal intensiv und setzte dann noch einmal an "Nein - nicht bezaubernd - Sie sehen atemberaubend aus, meine Liebe."

Sie fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg, angesichts dieses offenbar ehrlich gemeinten Kompliments und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

"Das Kompliment kann ich nur erwidern, werter Professor."

Einen Moment später fanden sie sich in in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse wieder, vor der Tür eines eleganten Restaurants.

Von dem Hauptraum waren viele kleine Nischen abgeteilt, die den Gästen mehr Privatsphäre ermöglichten, als das üblicherweise in einem Restaurant der Fall war.

Und sie bekamen obendrein Platz in einer Nische die besonders weit hinten im Restaurant lag. Sie würden mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht gestört werden außer durch gelegentliche Besuche der Kellnerin.

Leise Klaviermusik erfüllte den Raum und die unzähligen Kerzen brachten ein geheimnisvolles Spiel von Licht und Schatten hervor.

Der Tisch war mit feinstem Porzellan auf Damast gedeckt. Zwei Kristallgläser unterschiedlicher Größe standen an jedem Platz.

Ohne Hermine zu fragen, bestellte er für sie beide und ließ die Weingläser wegräumen.

Kurz danach brachte die Kellnerin zwei noch größere Gläser und eine Weinflasche deren Hals kunstvoll mit einem Tuch umwickelt war, um beim Einschänken keine Tropfen herabfallen zu lassen.

Snape bedankte sich mit einem Nicken und wartete, bis die Kellnerin wieder fort war.

Dann nahm er die Weinflasche und schenkte ihnen beiden etwa zweifingerbreit tiefroten Wein in die Goblets, als mache er das jeden Tag.

Bis auf die Bestellung war alles schweigend abgelaufen.

Erst jetzt, als er sein Glas erhob und ihn ihre Richtung hielt, ergriff er mit dunkler, seidiger Stimme wieder das Wort.

"Auf Sie, Miss Granger, auf Ihren Erfolg in Hogwarts, auf Ihre nun endgültig zu völliger Blüte gereifte Schönheit, auf ihre immer wieder erfrischend herausfordernde Intelligenz und nicht zuletzt auf ihren Starrsinn, den ich heute abend zu mildern gedenke."

Wortlos, weil fassungslos, hob auch Hermine ihr Glas, stieß es mit einem leisen Klang an seines an und trank, wie er, einen Schluck.

Sie war keine Weinkennerin. Sie konnte nur sagen, ob ihr ein Wein schmeckte oder nicht - dieser hier tat es! Sie trank direkt noch einen zweiten Schluck hinterher, um das trockene Gefühl in ihrem Hals wegzubekommen. Es half nicht.

Er trank ebenfalls noch einen Schluck mehr, bevor er, wie sie, das Weinglas wieder abstellte und sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Was erwarten Sie von diesem Abend, Miss Granger?"

"Was ICH davon erwarte? Die Frage sollte doch wohl eher lauten, was SIE davon erwarten, denn Sie scheinen ja alles sehr genau durchdacht zu haben. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo das hinführen soll. Ich lasse mich überraschen."

"Da ist ja schon wieder dieser verärgerte Unterton.", neckte er sie.

"Ist der mir nicht gestattet? Wollen Sie gleich hier ausprobieren, ob Sie mir befehlen können, nicht verärgert zu sein und ich das eventuell genieße?"

"Sind sie denn verärgert? Oder sind Sie nur verunsichert?"

Sie zögerte mit der Antwort.

"Ist es nicht ein wenig unhöflich, so etwas zu fragen?"

"Sind wir denn hier, um Höflichkeiten auszutauschen, oder wollen wir etwas herausfinden?"

Keine Aufgaben, kein Lehrstoff, kein Klassenraum, keine Hauspunkte - sie saßen sich auf gleicher Ebene gegenüber und Hermine fing an, diese unterschwellig aggressive Unterhaltung zu genießen. Es ließ eine gewisse Erregung in ihr aufsteigen.

Er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen - und auch sein Gesicht verriet ein gewisses Vergnügen an dem Disput.

Hermine schwenkte um.

"Kommen wir zu unserer Wette. Sie sagten, man müsse in der Situation sein, um erkennen zu können, daß es ein Genuß sein kann, Befehle entgegenzunehmen."

Er lächelte gefährlich.

"Ja, das habe ich gesagt."

Hermine war sicher, daß den meisten Schülern in Hogwarts dieses Lächeln mehr Angst gemacht hätte, als einer seiner typischen Wutausbrüche.

Bei ihr bewirkte es ein unerwartet angenehmes Kribbeln, das ihre Arme hochwanderte und sich bis zu ihrem Hals ausbreitete.

"Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit viel darüber nachgedacht, Professor und die einzige Möglichkeit die mir eingefallen ist, war die, daß die befehlsempfangende Person im besten Falle darüber erfreut sein kann, daß sie die Verantwortung abgegeben hat über das, was sie tut. Zum beispiel im militärischen Bereich."

Er hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue.

"Sie sind dem Zentrum dicht auf den Fersen. Erstaunlich. Das Abgeben von Verantwortung ist in der Tat ein elementarer Teil dabei - allerdings kann das im militärischen Zusammenhang, solange der Befehlsempfänger keine krankhaft-sadistischen Neigungen ausleben möchte, im besten Falle für neutrale Empfindungen sorgen, nicht aber für Genuß. Außerdem soll der Genuß unmittelbar erfolgen, bereits dann, wenn der Befehl erteilt wird."

Er hob sein Glas und trank sehr langsam noch einen Schluck, ohne daß er sie dabei aus den Augen ließ.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und überlegte weiter.

"Hmmm... es geht also zum Teil wirklich um die Verantwortung. Daß heißt also, daß es besonders geeignet wäre für Menschen, die generell schon wenig Verantwortung tragen? Dan wäre es wohl von Vorteil, geistig etwas minder bemittelt zu sein, oder?"

Er lachte leise und spielte mit seinem Glas herum, drehte es, schwenkte den Wein darin in kreisenden Bewegungen.

"Im Gegenteil, Miss Granger. Nur wer über genug Intelligenz verfügt, sich seiner Taten äußerst bewußt zu sein, nur wer in der Lage ist, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, kann sie auch bewußt abgeben. Dieses Spiel ist nur für sehr intelligente Menschen geeignet. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Sie für eine hervorragende Kandidatin halte, es einmal auszuprobieren."

Sein Blick bekam ein Feuer, daß Hermine im Innersten heiß werden ließ. Sie fragte sich, ob es die wenigen Schlucke Wein waren, oder tatsächlich seine Nähe, seine zweideutig anmutenden Bemerkungen und das Spiel seiner unvergleichlichen Hände mit diesem verflixten Weinglas.

"Es ist also ein Spiel?"

"Wie man's nimmt..." er trank wieder einen Schluck und stellte das Glas vor sich ab.

"Ist es eins, oder ist es keins?"

"Diese Frage kann ich nicht beantworten."

"Sie wollen sie nicht beantworten."

"Nein, ich muß gestehen, ich kann es nicht - ich weiß es nicht."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment und nun schien er nachzudenken.

"Doch...", ergänzte er sich selbst plötzlich "... ich weiß es wohl. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke: es ist ein Spiel. Denn eine der Regeln besagt, daß alle Beteiligten es jederzeit abbrechen können, so wie man ein Spielbrett wieder in den Schrank räumt."

"Und wenn nur einer das Spiel abbrechen will und die anderen Beteiligten sich nicht daran halten?"

Er sah sie kurz so ernst an, wie am ganzen bisherigen Abend nicht: "Dann ist es kein Spiel mehr - aber dann gibt es auch keinen Genuß mehr auf der befehlsempfangenden Seite."

Dann lächelte er wieder.

Hermine schluckte und senkte den Blick. Nun war es an ihr, mit ihrem Glas zu spielen. Mit langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen fuhr sie mit einer Fingerspitze immer und immer wieder über den Rand des großen Glases hinweg, während sie mit den Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand den Stil umfaßt hielt.

"Sie haben außergewöhnlich schöne Hände, Miss Granger.", hauchte er leise und betrachtete sie bei ihrem Tun.

"Ich weiß nicht... finden Sie? In meinen Augen ist alles an mir zu... "sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort "... zu unförmig."

Er griff über den Tisch und zog die Hand deren Finger über den Glasrand wanderte ein wenig zu sich herüber. Er legte seine Hand mit dem Handrücken auf den Tisch, legte ihre in seine hinein und hielt sie fest, so daß ihre Handinnenfläche nach oben zeigte, und strich mit den Fingern seiner anderen Hand die feinen Linien auf der zarten Haut ihrer Hand nach.

Hermine hatte immer schon Snapes Hände bewundert und stellte nun erstaunt fest, daß ihre ebenso gepflegt waren, wie seine. Ihr war nicht bewußt gewesen, daß sie ihren Händen offenbar so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

Das sanfte Streicheln seiner Fingerspitzen ging ihr durch und durch. Und als er mit samtigem Druck auch über die zarte Haut der Innenseite ihres Handgelenks strich, überlief sie eine Gänsehaut.

Und erschrocken stellte sie fest, daß es von ihrem Handgelenk aus offensichtlich Nervenbahnen gab, die bis in ihren intimsten Bereich hineinführten. Jedenfalls hatte sie das Gefühl, seine Berührung dort fühlen zu können und ihr ganzer Unterleib zog sich vor Erregung zusammen.

Ihr Atem ging wieder flacher.

Snape fühlte sich, als stünde er unter Strom. Seine nach außen gezeigte Ruhe war das Gegenteil von dem, was in ihm stattfand. Er brannte. Das Feuer das sie in ihm zum lodern brachte schlug weit höher, als er gedacht hätte. Jedes der wenigen Worte die sie gewechselt hatten, bracht in seinem Kopf neue Bilder von ihr hervor.

Bei Merlin! Er wollte sie haben! Aber er wollte sie so haben, wie er es am meisten genoß. Er wollte kein Betthäschen, sondern eine Frau, die es genoß, von ihm in Besitz genommen zu werden! Er wollte, daß sie die Faszination des Gehorchens verstand und fühlte - und er wußte genau, daß es so sein würde. Wenn nur seine verfluchte Ungeduld nicht wäre!

Sie sah unglaublich aus. Die nachtrote Robe schmiegte sich um ihre Schultern, wie ein edles Bettuch, das er nur an einem Zipfel anfassen und von ihrem Körper herunterziehen wollte.

Ihr Körper war ein Traum - und das Faszinierendste daran war die Tatsache, daß sie sich dessen nicht bewußt war! Er würde ihr heute zeigen und begreiflich machen, wie schön sie war.

Wenn ihm das gelang, würde sie morgen eine andere Frau sein...

Wenn ihm das gelang, würde sie ab morgen wissen, welche Möglichkeiten sie hatte.

Wenn ihm das gelang, hatte er ein Problem - denn er ahnte, daß er ihr dann rettungslos verfallen würde...


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Nach dem Essen war er mit ihr auf die Hogwarts gegenüberliegende Seite des Sees appariert. Hermine war oft im See schwimmen gegangen, aber diese ruhige, atmosphärische Stelle war ihr noch nie aufgefallen.

Über die tiefschwarze, glänzende Oberfläche des Sees hinweg sah sie im schwachen Licht des Neumondes die Silouette von Hogwarts wie ein Monument der Ewigkeit auf den Wiesen der Highlands stehen, während sie nebeneinande am Ufer entlangschlenderten.

Stolz erfüllte sie, daß sie ein Teil dieses Monuments gewesen war und als sie Snape ansah, dessen Züge in der Nacht beinahe verschwanden, konnte sie sehen, daß es ihm ähnlich zu ergehen schien.

"Ein besonderer Ort, nicht wahr?", sagte sie leise, um die Stille nicht zu stören.

"Ein sehr besonderer Ort sogar", stimmte er ihr ebenso leise zu. Seine Stimme war noch tiefer, als vorhin im Restaurant und als er sie ansah, und sich in seinen schwarzen Pupillen das zarte Leuchten des Mondes als kleine, leuchtende Punkte widerspiegelte, zog sich Hermines Bauch auf ungekannte Weise zusammen. Ein wohliges Gefühl, aber auch ein - - - ungewöhnliches...

"Was tun wir nun hier?", fragte Hermine ein wenig zu nebenbei.

Snapes Schmunzeln konnte sie nicht sehen.

"Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen, Miss Granger."

Hermine sah sich kurz um, ob sie in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung schon etwas erkennen konnte, das er meinen könnte. Aber da war nichts, das offensichtlich gewesen wäre.

"Aha?", sagte sie daher nur.

"Kommen Sie bitte hier herüber", er hielt ihr eine Hand hin, die sie nahm, und führte sie zu einer Stelle direkt am Wasser, wo zwischen mannshohen Schilfrohren ein kleiner Steg aufs Wasser hinauf führte, den Hermine der Pflanzen wegen nicht gesehen hatte.

Als sie ihn betreten hatten und bis ganz vorne gegangen waren, fragte Hermine sich, ob man sie von Hogwarts aus hier sehen konnte, wie sie beieinander mitten in der Nacht auf diesem Holzsteg inmitten des leise rauschenden Schilfes standen.

Vermutlich konnte man es nicht.

Sie stand unmittelbar an der Kante des Steges und Snape dicht hinter ihr, so daß sie spürte, wie seine Robe, die vom warmen Wind genau wie ihre leicht hin- und hergeweht wurde, sie berührte.

Die ganze Szene hatte so absolut nichts mit den "teeny-romantischen" Treffen gemeinsam, die sie mit Viktor oder gar mit Ron gehabt hatte.

Sie hatte weder das Bedürfnis zu kichern, noch erwartete sie ähnlich stimmungstötende Fragen wie sie sie damals zu hören bekommen hatte.

Sie war sich der Präsenz des Mannes hinter ihr so sehr bewußt, daß sie glaubte, ihn fühlen zu können. Dabei stand er nur regungslos da und sah gemeinsam mit ihr auf den See hinaus.

"Wollten Sie mir das zeigen?", durchbrach sie irgendwann das Schweigen.

Er ging nur indirekt auf ihre Frage ein.

"Kennen Sie das, Miss Granger, wenn Sie irgendetwas besitzen, ständig benutzen, oder einfach nur täglich sehen und dann nach einer Ewigkeit zum allerersten Mal richtig hinschauen und verwundert feststellen, daß es von ungewöhnlicher Schönheit, von ungeahnter Grazie und von tiefer, schwerer Eleganz ist?"

Hermine lachte leise und erklärte dann in der gleichen Stille: "Ja, das kenne ich. Ich bin jetzt all die Jahre so oft in der Bibliothek gewesen und habe im letzten Monat erst festgestellt, daß die große Tür die hineinführt, ein absolutes Kunstwerk ist. Ich glaube ich habe sie eine halbe Stunde nur angesehen und seitdem kann ich nicht mehr einfach hindurchgehen. Ich muß stehenbleiben und sie bewundern."

"Dann weißt du ja, was ich meine..." seine Stimme war ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr, sie konnte seinen warmen Atem fühlen "wenn ich sage, daß ich dich das erste Mal wirklich angesehen habe, als du wie eine nasse Katze aus meiner Wanne gestiegen bist..."

Hermine schluckte. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich unter dem Hauch seines Atems vor Erregung leicht auf und ein Schauer durchlief sie vom Nacken bis zu den Knien.

Er berührte sie nicht, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, daß sich seine dunkle Stimme wie ein samtenes Tuch über ihre Haut legte und sie streichelte.

Ihr fehlten die Worte. Ihr fiel einfach nichts ein, was sie darauf erwidern konnte. Also schwieg sie...

Ihr Blick blieb gerade auf den See und das dahinter aufragende Hogwarts gerichtet. Ihre Atemzüge wurden etwas schwerer.

"Und damit meine ich nicht deine zarten Schultern...", die Pause die er machte bewirkte, daß sie sich seine Hände auf ihren Schultern vorstellen konnte.

"Damit meine ich nicht deine wunderschönen Arme mit den eleganten Händen..." eine neue Pause, die den gleichen Effekt hatte.

"Damit meine ich nicht einmal deine schmale Taille oder die warmen, herrlich weiblichen, absolut perfekten Rundungen deiner Hüften..." Hermine sog die Luft mit einem hörbaren Ton ein, als ihre Vorstellung, ohne daß sie es verhindern konnte, seine Hände auf ihre Hüften wandern ließ und dort, ohne daß er sie tatsächlich berührte, eine heiße Spur zeichnete. War das Magie? Nein, es war keine Zauberei im Spiel, das fühlte sie - es sei denn, man wollte seine Stimme als magisch bezeichnen... - Oh Merlin! Sie konnte hören, daß der Satz den er sprach noch nicht zuende war!

"Damit meine ich nicht einmal die eleganten und gleichzeitig auch so ernsten Gesichtszüge, die weich geschwungenen Augenbrauen über diesen Augen in denen man einfach nur versinken möchte..." und weiterhin ließ er zwischen allem was er benannte einen Atemzug Stille. "... oder die Wangenknochen, den zarten, so verführerisch schimmernden Mund oder den Traum dieser braunen Lockenpracht die dein wunderschönes Gesicht einrahmt." Wieder eine Pause.

"Und damit meine ich auch nicht den zarten Bogen der von deinem Gesicht zu deinem schmalen Hals führt, an dessen Seite jetzt dein Herzschlag so deutlich zu sehen ist und der in weicher Linie direkt zu deinen perfekt geformten Brüsten führt." Hermine konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Sie war versucht, die Augen zu schließen, aber sie hielt sie weiterhin weit geöffnet auf den See gerichtet.

Sie wollte, daß er nie mehr aufhörte, so über sie zu sprechen! Wenn er sie mit seinen Worten malte, dann entstand ein Bild, daß ihr gefiel, das sie nicht so ablehnte, wie sie sich üblicherweise ablehnte! Mit seinen Worten, mit seiner Stimme wurde sie für sich selbst so schön, wie sie es für ihn zu sein schien - 'bitte höre nicht auf zu reden', dachte sie, während sie weiter fasziniert seiner Stimme lauschte.

"Und ich meine nicht einmal deinen flachen Bauch, der mit seiner unendlich seidigen Haut zum Streicheln einläd und eine Versuchung darstellt, der sich vermutlich kaum ein Mann entziehen kann." Hermine fühlte sich, als lägen seine Hände zart und fest zugleich auf ihrem Bauch auf, der sich unter ihren inzwischen intensiveren Atemzügen hob und senkte. Sie konnte sich jeden seiner schmalen Finger so gut vorstellen, daß sie sie fühlen konnte.

Es dauerte einige Herzschläge, bis sie sich wieder in den Sinn rufen konnte, daß er nach wie vor einfach nur hinter ihr stand und sie mit seinen Worten um den Verstand redete.

"Damit meine ich das Gesamtbild, das all diese verheißungsvollen Komponenten ergeben. Das Gesamtbild, daß nur jemand versteht, der weiß, welche Magie zum Beispiel aus wertvollen einzelnen Zutaten entstehen kann, wenn sie in einem Kessel zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auf die richtige Weise zusammengemischt wurden, welcher Zauber entsteht, wenn aus einzelnen Noten eine Symphonie wird..."

Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden, während ihr Geist sich ganz und gar in die schwarze Seide seiner Stimme einhüllte und warm wurde.

"Wann bist du nur zu dieser erstaunlichen Frau geworden? Daß du schön werden würdest, daß war schon abzusehen, als du das erste mal Hogwarts betreten hast. Aber daß aus dir diese markerschütternde Schönheit werden würde, die du jetzt bist, daß habe nicht einmal ich kommen sehen, und ich war fassungslos, als ich es zum ersten Mal bewußt wahrgenommen habe. Daß man in einer schönen Frau den Geist erst entdecken muß, das geschieht häufig, aber das ein so großer Geist wie du, einem plötzlich den Atem raubt mit seiner Erscheinung - das ist sehr rahr..."

Er war dichter an sie herangetreten, und sie standen nun wie aneinandergeschmiegt im Mondlicht.

"Und du raubst mir den Atem, Hermine. Seit ich dich das erste Mal wirklich gesehen habe, gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn, verfolgst mich und läßt mich nicht einmal in meinen Träumen zur Ruhe kommen."

Diesmal fühlte sie seine Hände real, als er von hinten von beiden Seiten ihre Haare nach hinten strich und zu einem dicken Strang zusammenfaßte durch den er zart seine Finger hindurchgleiten ließ.

Ein Zittern durchlief Hermine, als seine Fingerspitzen dabei ihren Hals und ihren Nacken berührten, die er damit freilegte.

"Und in meinen Träumen haben wir Dinge getan, Hermine, die so alt waren wie die Welt und so neu wie der erste Wassertropfen der einer gerade entstandenen Quelle entspringt um einen Fluß zu erschaffen."

Sie gab einen leises Keuchen von sich, als er seinen Kopf herabbeugte und sie seine warmen Lippen an ihrer Halsbeuge fühlen konnte. Wie die Hitze eines elektrischen Schlages, fuhr diese unendlich sanfte Berührung durch ihren Körper hindurch und ließ ihre Knie weich werden.

"Vertraust du mir, Hermine?", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und sie fühlte die Spitzen seiner schwarzen Haare an ihrem Hals.

Sehr flach atmend und mit dem schnellen Herzschlag eines kleinen Tieres nickte sie - außerstande ihm mit Worten zu antworten.

"Gut... dann schließe jetzt die Augen und öffne sie erst wieder, wenn ich es dir sage..."


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Hermine schloß die Augen und ließ ihren Geist fallen. Ihr war bewußt, daß seine Worte keineswegs eine Bitte gewesen waren... und doch gab sie sich ganz und gar in die Hände des Zaubertrankmeisters, dessen Stimme sie umsponnen hatte wie ein wärmender und zugleich erregender Kokon. Sie überreichte ihm die Verantwortung für das was nun geschah mit einem tiefen Atemzug und einem weiteren Erzittern, das ihren Körper durchlief, als sie fühlte, wie er ihr mit einer sanften Geste den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten ließ. Seine Hände umfaßten dabei ihre Schultern und glitten gemeinsam mit dem dicken, weichen Stoff an ihren Armen entlang, bis sie das leise Rascheln hörte, als die endlosen Meter bestickten Stoffes auf die Holzplanken des Steges fielen.

Sie stand innerlich angespannt, aber äußerlich völlig weich und gelöst, die Augen geschlossen, den nicht sehenden Blick über den See hinweg auf das nächtliche Hogwarts gerichtet.

Sie gehorchte.

Und sie genoß es...

Stärker noch...

Es gelüstete sie nach mehr...

Und es war in Ordnung, es sich zuzugestehen...

Atemlos wartete sie auf seine nächste Berührung. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde zu einem hochfeinen Meßinstrument, das der Sicht beraubt, die anderen Empfindungen verstärkte.

Sie fühlte, daß er links von ihr stand, weil sie seine Wärme spüren konnte.

Sie hörte, daß er links von ihr stand, weil sie seinen fast lautlosen Atem hören konnte.

Sie wußte, daß er links von ihr stand, weil alles sie in seine Richtung zog.

Da! Da war sie, die nächste Berührung! Mit einem fast erschrockenen Aufseufzen fühlte sie seine Fingerspitzen auf ihrem Rücken.

Er öffnete das Kleid das sie trug...

Die äußers Gelassenheit wurde Anspannung. Ihr Magen zog sich vor Erregung zusammen, sie fühlte Hitze in ihre Oberschenkel und von dort weiter nach oben ziehen.

Er hätte es mit Magie tun können, aber er öffnete mit leichten Fingerspitzen Knopf um Knopf. Jedes Weiterwerden des Kleides jagte Hermine einen neuerlichen Schauer über den Rücken.

Und als das Oberteil geöffnet war, trat er wieder von hinten an sie heran, bis sie ihn spüren konnte.

„Verändere nicht wie du stehst", hauchte er ihr zu.

„Aber berühre mich", setzte er kaum hörbar mit tiefer Stimme hinterher.

Wie von einem Schwindel erfaßt, schmiegte Hermine ihren noch bekleideten aber nun so leicht zu enthüllenden Leib an ihn, indem sie sich einfach wenige Millimeter nach hinten fallen ließ.

Sie fühlte und hörte, wie sein Atem ein wenig lauter wurde und ein Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es aussah, wie sie nun dastanden... und wieder kam die Frage auf, ob man sie von Hogwarts aus sehen konnte.

Es war ihr egal...

Er legte seine Arme um sie und seine Hände auf der pulsierenden Stelle zwischen ihrem Bauch und ihrer Brust flach übereinander. Hermine glaubte, er habe soeben das Zentrum ihres Selbst erfaßt und eine Welle die nur zum Teil Erregung – vor allem aber unglaubliche innere Wärme und Wohlbefinden war, durchzog sie.

Er konnte fühlen, daß sie diesen Punkt als etwas Besonderes erkannte.

„Das ist dein Sonnengeflecht, Hermine.", erklärte er leise und mit samtiger Stimme „Es fühlt sich nicht nur so an, es IST dein Zentrum, deine absolute Mitte. Fühle sie, wie sie pulsiert und von dort dein Blut wie Sonnenstrahlen in deinen ganzen Körper schickt."

Hermine konzentrierte sich fasziniert auf das Gefühl und sie mußte ihm Recht geben. Es fühlte sich an wie helle Sonnenstrahlen. Sie hatte nicht gewußt, daß sich in ihrem Körper eine so wunderbare Energiequelle so ein helles Zentrum befand und jetzt, wo sie es spürte, wußte sie, daß es immer schon da gewesen war, daß sie es nur nie bewußt wahrgenommen hatte.

„Kann ich es jetzt immer spüren?", flüsterte sie.

„Ja, wenn du es einmal gespürt hast, bleibt es. Das ist mein Geschenk an dich, obwohl es dir immer schon gehört hat.."

Er legte bei diesen Worten sein Gesicht an die Seite ihres Kopfes und sie lehnte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn. Und wieder konnte sie den warmen Hauch seines Atems an ihrem Hals fühlen – und wieder stiegt die Lust in ihr auf, jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper und einen Schauer durch ihre Gliedmaßen.

Er mußte es fühlen – aber er sagte nichts.

Unzählige Minuten standen sie dort so, bevor er sich sanft von ihr löste.

Seine Hände waren von ihrem Sonnengeflecht über ihre Arme wieder auf ihren Rücken gewandert und ohne daß Hermine auch nur einen Laut des Protestes über ihre Lippen gebracht hätte, schob er die kurzen Ärmel des Kleides über ihre Schultern und bewirkte so, daß es mit einem leisen seidigen Knistern zu dem Umhang auf den Boden fiel.

Hermine lächelte – und Snape zog scharf die Luft ein...

Sie trug nichts darunter...


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Zu wissen, daß er sie betrachtete, zu wissen, daß die ganze Welt sie sehen konnte, wenn sie nur gewußt hätte, wo sie hinschauen muß, gehört zu haben, wie ihre Nacktheit auf ihn gewirkt hatte – all dies brachte sie – obwohl sie nach wie vor völlig stillstand – erstaunlich nahe an einen Gipfel für den es üblicherweise Bemühungen ganz anderer Natur bedurfte, als einfach nur still dazustehen.

Hermine schluckte hart und hätte sie die Augen aufgehabt und hätte sie vom See abgewandt gestanden, hätte sie gesehen, daß Snape es ihr gleich tat.

Bei Merlin! Er hatte sie nicht überrascht! Sie hatte exakt gewußt, auf was sie sich einläßt! Snapes Mund wurde trocken. Was für eine Frau war dieses unvergleichliche Wesen da vor ihm?

Sie war makellos.

Der samtige Klang den seine eigene Stimme annehmen konnte, wenn er es wollte spiegelte sich im kostbar anmutenden Schimmer ihrer zarten Haut wider.

Die Grazie seiner Hände fand sich in ihrer perfekten Kombination aus unerwartet schmaler Taille und hinverdrehend schöner Rundung zu den fraulichen Hüften hinab.

Seine schmalen und doch kraftvollen Handgelenke waren Gegenstücke zu ihrem perfekten, hohen Hals, an dessen Seite er die Adern nur pulsieren sehen konnte, wenn der Wind Hermines Haar für Sekunden zur Seite wehte.

Ihre Haare...

Ihr Körper...

Die Art wie sie dort stand...

Er konnte den Blick nicht mehr von ihr wenden.

Wie hatte er sich in seiner Arroganz so irren können?

Er brauchte ihr nicht zeigen, wie wunderschön sie war – sie wußte es längst...

Und in diesem Moment änderte sich sein Bild von ihr gemeinsam mit seinem Weltbild.

Wenn er das was in ihr war hatte übersehen können – was sonst hatte er dann noch alles übersehen?

Seine Gedankengänge waren wie von Nebel umgeben. Einem Nebel, den ihre Gegenwart ausstrahlte und sich feuchtwarm um sein Denken legte.

Die Hitze die sie spürte stieg auch in ihm auf. Noch stärker, noch härter, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Es war beinahe schmerzhaft!

Er schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte ein stummes Lachen.

Nicht er hatte mit ihr gespielt... es war andersherum...

Obwohl er ahnte, daß sie derlei Spiele noch nie gespielt hatte, obwohl er ahnte, daß sie sich der Gewaltigkeit ihrer Taten gar nicht wirklich bewußt war, war nicht sie, sondern er der Ball in diesem Spiel um Macht.... und Leidenschaft...

Sie bewegte sich nicht, aber er konnte das Muskelspiel unter ihrer Haut sehen, erkannte, daß sie sich in Erregung wand.

Er hatte „gewonnen"und doch verloren.

Und es war ihm recht.

Mehr als recht.

Sie war perfekt – in Körper und Geist...

Für ihn gab es keinen Schritt zurück mehr...

Er würde nie wieder eine Frau ansehen können, nie wieder mit einer Frau zusammensein können, ohne dabei an sie zu denken, wie sie hier, in der Nacht am See in ihrer ganzen Schönheit vor ihm stand.

Er hatte sie nur so betrachten müssen, um ihr zu verfallen...

Er ging zu ihr. Murmelte einen Zauberspruch und als er sich erneut von hinten an sie schmiegte, seine Hände an ihren Armen entlanggleiten ließ, bis er von außen ihre Hände umfaßte, seine Finger mit ihren verflocht, war es wie ein Stromstoß zwischen ihnen, der beiden ein Keuchen entlockte, als sich ihre vom leichten Wind kühle Haut auf seine gerade erst entblößte, heiße Nacktheit legte.

Er hob ihre Hände mit seinen an den Seiten empor, bis sie hintereinander, wie ein einzelnes Wesen mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dem hölzernen Steg über dem See standen.

„Lehne deinen Kopf zurück!"hauchte er, wobei die kaum unterdrückte Erregung der Stimme einen heiseren Unterton verlieh.

Und sie gehorchte...

Sie legte ihren Kopf ein wenig zurück, so daß sie sich damit an der Seite seines Kopfes leicht an seiner Schulter anlehnte, die geschlossenen Augen noch immer auf den See gerichtet.

Jetzt waren sie endgültig miteinander verschmolzen.

Sie atmeten beide, mit weiterhin ausgebreiteten Armen einige tiefe Atemzüge.

Sie schienen beide der ganzen Welt gegenüber geöffnet zu sein.

Kein Verstecken.

Keine Angst.

Keine Scham.

Keine Schuld.

Kein Versagen.

Hermine spürte, wie die Erregung einem anderen Gefühl wich.

Gelöstheit.

Entspannung.

Ruhe.

Frieden.

Selbstzufriedenheit.

Glück...

Er tat nichts, als sie zu halten. Sie tat nichts, als sich an ihn zu lehnen. Und sie spürten beide, daß sie nicht mehr brauchten. Es war ein Spiel gewesen, daß eindeutig sexuelle Züge getragen hatte – aber es war mehr daraus geworden und jeder Gedanke daran, nun lediglich Sexualität auszuleben, erschien Blasphemie an diesem so unendlich viel größeren Gefühl.

Sie waren beide davon überrascht.

Lange standen sie so dort, bis er leise aber eindringlich sagte: „Und nun öffne die Augen., Hermine. Öffne sie, und sieh die Welt."

Hermine öffnete die Augen und weil sie sie so lange geschlossen gehalten hatte, war ihr jedes noch so winzige Lichtlein, ein Schein, der die komplette Nacht erhellte.

Hogwarts glitzerte wie in einem magischen Märchenbuch, Die Spiegelungen des Mondes auf dem See blendeten sie regelrecht und wurden dann ein Spiel aus abermillionen leuchtender Punkte.

Die Welt war schön.

Sie selbst war schön.

Und sie wollte sich nie wieder anders fühlen, als in diesem Moment.

„Die Welt gehört dir, Hermine. Sie liegt dir zu Füßen, trägt ihr schönstes Kleid heute nacht für ihre Königin. Was nun geschieht, führt näher ans Licht..."

Hermine spürte, wie Tränen vor Glück sich in ihren Augen sammelten und dann lautlos ihre Wangen hinabrollten.

Und als Severus ihrer beider Arme um sie legte und sie zärtlich umfaßte, drehte sie sich in dieser Umarmung herum, zu ihm und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn an sich und weinte, ohne ein einziges Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Er hielt sie.

Sie hielt ihn.

Irgendwann zog er sie mit sich auf den Steg hinab, setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das kühle Holz und zog sie so, daß sie sich zu ihm gewandt auf ihn setzte und ihrerseits ihre Beine um ihn schlang, so daß sie im Sitzen weiterhin eng aneinandergeschmiegt bleiben konnten.

Die Nähe war erotisch, aber sie war vor allem die Seele wärmend, glück-bringend, bewundernd und innig. Jeder Gedanke an mehr war beinahe verschwunden. Nur die Nähe des anderen zählte, ohne die sie in dieser Nacht gefroren hätten.

Beide hatten sie geglaubt, als „Sieger"aus dieser Nacht hervorzugehen.

Und beiden war nun nichts unwichtiger als der „Sieg"...

Beide hatten sie sich freiwillig dem anderen ergeben und dadurch konnte es keinen Verlierer mehr geben...

Die gesamte Nacht verbrachten sie aneinandergeschmiegt auf dem Steg am See, bis die Morgendämmerung sie in den Tag zurückholte. Aber die Welt die den Morgen empfing, hatte sich für immer verändert.

Was nach dieser Nacht geschah, führte beide näher ans Licht...


End file.
